1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for monitoring munition assets during storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, there is no method or system by which the operability of a stored munition can be remotely checked to ensure that the munition will operate as desired when activated after a period of storage. Furthermore, there is no known method or system for determining the time, location, and type of damage which has occurred to a stored munition. Hence, management of a given munition inventory is limited to use of a broad estimate of the total number and condition of properly functioning units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,465 entitled “A Method of Controlling and Monitoring a Store” discloses an architecture that links munitions together to a control process station. The station can interrogate the weapons systems for pre-flight checks and accepts feedback from the system, and further accounts for the electrical condition of the subsystems within the weapon. However, the station does not monitor mechanical or chemical states of the stored weapon or the approximate environment surrounding such weapon. The architecture is also reliant upon the internal fault detection systems built into each weapon, and does not access or record environment conditions that could create fault conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,228 entitled “A Protective Device for Transport Containers” discloses a local monitoring system that contains an orientation sensor to ensure that the container is oriented in the correct position during transit. The system locally monitors temperature, and includes an acceleration sensor for detecting impacts. Sensor data is stored in the system which is fixed to the container wall. A local alarm sounds when the container is improperly oriented. The system does not, however, monitor the contents of the container, nor does it compile any record of events.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,530 entitled “A Method for Detecting Leaking in Fuel Systems” includes an array of hydrocarbon sensors around a field tank or storage system. The sensors have preset thresholds that set off an alarm when a concentration of leaked fuel is reached. The alarm includes a local visual and audible alarm and dials a phone number as a remote alarm. The system includes a pressure sensor for monitoring fuel pressure and product line. The system does not allow for monitoring in various locations or during transport, nor does the system monitor environmental conditions, analyze data, or record a time sequence of events to provide for complete remote monitoring.